


Natsu's Life With Monster Boys

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Harems, M/M, Monster Boy, Monsters, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: AU Parody of Monster Musume. Natsu is asked to take care of some male monsters, he must protect and watch over them and keep them from breaking the law. Though he must not break the law himself as the males seem to fancy him.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel/Jellal Fernandes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Natsu’s Life With Monster Boys

AU Parody of Monster Musume. Natsu is asked to take care of some male monsters, he must protect and watch over them and keep them from breaking the law. Though he must not break the law himself as the males seem to fancy him.

Chap 1 Erik Cobra the Lamia

It had been a month since the interspecies exchange law had been passed. It allowed non-human creatures such as nekomata, centaurs, yukis (snow people), lamias, ect… to come and live with humans as exchange participants. Now with any new law there were rules, humans couldn’t hurt a non-human or else they would be arrested and a non human could not hurt a human or else be deported and punished.

While Natsu Dragneel was aware of the law, seeing monster boys and girls on tv and hearing about it on the radio he didn’t know the specifics that is until he became a host family.

-x-

Natsu’s alarm was going off, it was really loud. The pink haired boy managed to move and turn it off, when he felt a shift in his bed. “Cobra?” he felt a coiling around his legs. Said non-human was a purple scaled lamia, he was a special breed called Melusine he was able to make wings come out of his back, but from what Natsu could see he couldn’t fly for very long do to his tail’s weight.

Cobra’s upper body was tan and well muscled, he had firm pecs rock hard abs, and red hair. The man had no issue moving about stark naked, when he did wear clothes he often wore plus size shirts that covered a touch of his lower half.

Right now he was naked, Natsu not much better sleeping in only his boxers. The male’s rock hard abs and firm pecs were exposed. Cobra had his legs in a tight grip while pressing his human top to Natsu’s. “Hmm Darling,” he purred and nuzzled against him.

“You snuck into my bed again.” He groaned, and he felt the male’s touches coaxing his morning arousal further. Cobra’s hand ran along his chest, caressing it in circles.

“Yeah, it’s hard for a lamia to wake up on their own, give me another 5 degrees and I’ll wake up.” He murmured. Natsu shot up in bed.

“Then I’ll draw you a warm bath.” He slipped out of his coils and tried to get out of bed. Cobra’s eyes glinted and he caught Natsu and dragged him back to bed. His body was pinned down and he was pulled to Cobra’s chest.

“I much prefer you Darling.” He purred. His snake coils moved round and round, catching the bulge in his boxers and rubbing at him.

“Darn it Cobra!” Natsu groaned as his body was squeezed. The lamia fell back asleep.

“Hmm Darling,” he purred, letting his coils rub against the male, his hard cock was being groped hard, while the rest of his body got molested at the same time.

Natsu struggled to get free, his hand reaching for anything to get him loose, he got a hold of the tip of Cobra’s tail. “Ahh Darling not so rough!” he moaned.

‘This his weak spot?’ he used his thumb to rub the tip, switching to his pointer finger to give it a good scratch.

“Ahh Daaahh so good!” he moaned. His cock slipped out of it’s sheath, it was human in shape and a solid 8 inches long and it matched his human skin with a dark tip. Cobra’s coils loosened but not enough to escape.

Natsu began stroking the end of his tail, pumping to the tip and making the red head moan. Cobra was blissing out, he was drooling he was so high on pleasure. He began humping against Natsu completely lost. “I’m cumming!” he howled, and his semen splattered all over Natsu, his cum shot far hitting him in the face and painting his body.

Cobra panted trying to come down from his high. Natsu got up and put a blanket over Cobra to keep him warm. He walked the halls covered in cum, but he ignored the bukkake and hit the bathroom. He took off his boxers allowing his massive and aching arousal to spring up, showered off Cobra’s semen, and he grabbed hold of his hard aching cock. His length was 12 inches long very impressive for a human.

Natsu growled as he pumped his cock, it was so very tempting and Cobra was so very sexy. The red head wanted him and Natsu in truth wanted the male back. Sadly the two could not be together least not in the mating way. It was illegal for a human to mate with a monster, as taking their virginity would count as injuring them.

He pumped himself faster and faster, the water making it easy. “Ahh Erik,” he moaned. He rarely used the male’s first name instead keeping it formal with his last. It was a small thing but he tried to keep his feelings in check.

His cock pulsed and the pink haired male arched his back as he came. His release was powerful as his balls unloaded his pent up seed. The shower washed it all away, and if Cobra had seen that he’d say it was such a waste of good cum.

He panted and ran his fingers through his hair pushing back the wet locks. He didn’t bask in the glow for long and got to work preparing for Cobra’s bath. His home had been renovated to fit the lamia. The whole house and the rooms were expanded to fit his large size.

The boy had learned a lot about lamias, like how just below his sheath which held his cock was another hole this one’s purpose was for mating. They were cold blooded like snakes and needed heat to stay moving.

Natsu put on his boxers, and finished getting the hot bath ready.

Cobra was up in time for his bath, and he quickly tried to get Natsu to join him, he tossed the male’s boxers away. He eyed the huge manhood hungrily, he fondled his balls and tried to get a rise out of him.

“Ahh quit that I’m gonna go make us breakfast!” he tried to escape only to get hauled back into Cobra’s grasp.

“I heard you, you know playing with your big dick in here.” He purred into the pink haired boy’s ear. “You moaned my name so well Darling. Won’t you let me take care of you?” his tail tip coiled around Natsu’s arousal and slowly pumped him.

Natsu groaned and with the last bit of his will he brought his foot out and turned on the cold water. “Gah Darling that’s cold!” he hissed. “No fair and you were so bold this morning.”

“Take your bath, I’ll prepare breakfast.” He stomped out of the bathroom and he had another erection to deal with. This one he finished off quickly and washed his hands to go prepare breakfast. He put on some shorts no underwear this time. He had left the pair in the bathroom and no chance of going back without getting caught again.

Cobra brought the boxers he took to his nose and took a big whiff. “Ahh Darling,” he purred and began playing with his cock as he sniffed Natsu’s musk. The boy’s hard dick had been rubbing against the fabric leaving the musk of his arousal. His manhood began to leak as his lust built higher and higher.

-x-

Natsu had been preparing breakfast when the case worker for Erik Cobra came in. “Gah Jellal what are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

The blue haired male smiled. Jellal was a government official, one hired and trained to deal with non humans and tasked with finding them host families. Now Natsu was not Cobra’s host family, Jellal had brought him here by mistake but Natsu took him in just the same. “Of course as the one who approved your renovations I have a key to your home.” He bummed a coffee and a meal from Natsu. “It’s lucky your father is overseas on business.”

‘Yeah what would Igneel say about all this?’ he thought.

“As to why I’m here as your caseworker I’m here to make sure you are obeying the law, you are a touch inexperienced about it after all.”

“Only cause I’m not his original host family but I’ve been studying. We are doing great.” He knew all about not hurting a non-human.

“So you haven’t been engaging in any naughty behaviors?” he eyed the pink haired male. “Taking his virginity would count as hurting him.”

“N-n-nooo absolutely not!” he says.

Jellal steps up to him and smiles. “Are you sure? Erik-kun is handsome, and I hear people dig the pointy ears. His lower body may be that of a snake but his upper body and cock is all man.”

Natsu blushed and Jellal smirked. He cupped Natsu’s cheek. “If he is causing you trouble I can help take care of you down here.” He moved in for a kiss only for Natsu to be grabbed by the throat by Cobra’s tail and hauled him over.

“Jellal-san don’t touch my Darling. Natsu is mine!” he hugged him tight. Natsu got squeezed so tight he passed out.

‘Wow he’s got it rougher than I thought, still he’s doing a great job.’ It was no surprise why Erik was so attached to Natsu. Even among monsters lamia’s are hated, they kidnap men to breed with even other monster men to try and get stronger traits. They have great strength and good looks, but their lower bodies often put people off.

Not Natsu, he welcomed the male with a warm smile. He did everything to make Cobra feel at home. His snake tail didn’t bother him in the slightest. If not for the law the two would be going at it like horny bunnies err snakes. Cobra would love to take Natsu’s huge cock even among the diverse lamia species the biggest a male lamia got was 10 inches and didn’t come close to his girth.

‘They may be the perfect test case for that…’ Jellal thought. He felt his own manhood get hard, he’d be lying if he didn’t want a go at Natsu himself.

To be continued

Chap 2 Lamia Date

Cobra is so happy as they get to go on a date, but things go bad when they run across a couple of jerks from an anti interspecies exchange group. Faust, Sugarboy, Erza Knightwalker, and Byro.

End Preview


	2. Lamia Date

Chap 2 Lamia Date

“Date...Date...going on a date.” Cobra was so happy. He was wearing a red jacket with gray trim, it went nicely with his dark skin. Natsu followed behind him, in truth it wasn't a “date date” it was apart of the host family to go out like this. Still it was nice seeing Cobra so happy. “Darling over here!” he was grabbed and dragged over to the pet shop.

The snakes really liked Cobra. “Aww can I get one?” he played with this tiny purple one.

“Maybe, I'll check with Jellal.” he led him out, and Cobra gave him a wave goodbye to all the snakes.

They visited some snack stands, and Cobra tried his hand at the crane machine at the arcade. He got a few plushies, a blue nose reindeer one, a six legged bison looking one, a black and white teddy bear, a pink lion, a brown fur ball with wings, but still couldn't grab the one he wanted. It was a purple snake plushy with a yellow rattle like tail. A few more tries and they missed completely. “Natsu!” the pink haired male chuckled. He tried and got Cobra his plushy.

“Alright pick one I'm gonna win it for ya.” he was so determined. Natsu scoured the crane machine and saw a blue cat with a wings.

“How about that one?” Cobra rolled up his sleeves.

“I got this.” he got the plushy on his first try. He gave Natsu the plushy and the two smiled.

Cobra spotted a photo booth. He dragged the pinkette inside and the two took a variety of shots.

Snap : Cobra was hugging Natsu

Snap : Cobra was licking Natsu's ear

Snap : Natsu was wrapped up in Cobra's coils

Snap : Natsu fainted and Cobra looked panicked

Natsu carried Cobra's bag of plushies, their photo strip tucked inside the bag. “Fun date right darling?”

“Yeah, this is fun.” he smiled.

“Ohh!” Cobra spotted a clothing store for interspecies citizens. “Perfect.” Cobra dragged him inside and boom. Wall to wall, sexy underwear, and various underwear for monsters. He held up a black thong. “I think this would look just perfect on you darling.”

Natsu blushed. “No way in hell.”

“Come on try it on.” Cobra picked out a few more styles, one looking more lack a hammock for his balls and would let his dick hang out. He dragged him into the changing room.

“Just pick something for you, we don't need to be in the changing room together.” he tried to escape only to be grabbed by Cobra's tail and hauled back in. “I don't like sexy underwear.”

“Well I prefer, you with no underwear at all.” he tried to get his hand down Natus's pants to feel up his 12 incher.

“Cobra!!!” he struggled, and accidentally removed Cobra's underwear. “Huh? What is this?” It looked like a flat pair of boxers, but one side was sticky.

“Umm Darling...I'm sorry for pulling you into the changing room and all.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Can I have my underwear back now?”

“This?” he raised it up. Cobra grabbed it. “So you do wear underwear?”

“Baka!” Cobra sent Natsu flying through the door. In the end they bought a few things, Natsu learned another thing, monsters often had to hide their nipples, there were sticky pads in various skin tones to place over their nipples. Natsu never thought about it before.

Cobra was blushing. His large shirt covered his crotch area. “Really only perverts play with another guy's underwear.”

“And the times I've caught you sniffing my underwear.” Natsu poked his cheek.

“That's different.” he smirked. “I can live without underwear to, Darling.” he purred, he glomped on Natsu.

A group walked towards them. A red haired woman, a blonde pompadour guy, a small older man, and a tall older man. “What the hell is that thing.” the taller guy pointed at Cobra.

The blonde guy started laughing him. “It's some kind of freak.”

“Haha did you hear it call that guy Darling, how sick.” the red haired woman jeered. The group began laughing at the two.

The smaller older man cackled. “What a disgusting creature, who could ever love such a thing?” they were causing a commotion.

Cobra clung to Natsu, his body shaking. He was so angry, the tip of his tail was shaking like a rattle snake. “Cobra...” Natsu warned.

It was too late his tail snapped forward and he was gonna smack the hell out of these idiots. Natsu dove forward and took the hit. The gang, having no idea who they were messing with, pointed and laughed at them.

“Darling?”

“You can't hurt them...it's the law.” he looked up at the lamia. “You'll be deported, so please calm down.”

A crowd of humans gathered, and they began taking pictures. “Hey now, stop that it's rude to take his picture without permission.” the people ignored him, and Cobra was getting tense, he covered his ears as he could hear everyone talking at once.

Fearing he was gonna attack someone, Natsu grabbed his hand and dragged him off. They got away from the crowd of people and made their way to a place Natsu had not intended. A love hotel!

Natsu was sweating bullets. 'How did things end up like this? We are completely innocent, we just here to hide from the mob.' Cobra was relaxing in the bath, he came out of the bath in all his naked glory, even his erect cock was out. “Gah!”

“Ahh Darling's bath is much better.” he dried his hair, he slithered over to the bed. “Humans are so strange, what's a place like this for anyway?”

“Hmm no idea hehe...” Natsu chuckled nervously. Cobra's ears twitched.

“Ohh?” he checked the drawers. “What's this thing?” he pulled out a condom.

“Gah it's nothing just put it back.” Cobra slithered up to him and smirked.

“It's something naughty isn't it? Tell me Darling.” he nipped at Natsu's ear, and the pink haired male shuddered.

“Okay only because you need to know stuff like this.” he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He placed it over Cobra's cock. The lamia groaned.

“It's tight.” the condom stretched tight over his dick and couldn't even cover it fully.

“Well this probably not meant for monsters, but the effect be the same.” he started stroking Cobra's penis and the male moaned.

“Darling!” he moaned, his tan upper body leaned against the pinkette. Red hair rested on his shoulder. “Feels so good.” his cock twitched under his darling's touch. He got louder and louder as he drew closer to release.

Natsu removed his chest pads exposing his perky nipples. They were swollen. “This must be so tough on you, do they hurt.” his free hand caressed one.

Cobra's eyes rolled up and he moaned, bucking into the male's grasp. “They make my nips more tender, but some humans have problems with seeing nipples, these were designed to help censor them.” he said between moans.

“I have no problem with it, so when we home you don't have to wear these.”

“Ohh Darling!” Cobra was so happy, he gave in and came. The condom filled with semen, making it balloon up.

“See this is what condoms are for, they help prevent pregnancy and disease.”

“Ahh...I see...” he panted. Natsu removed the condom and to show respect to his partner he downed the contents of the condom.

Natsu put an arm around Cobra. “Don't let what those bastards said get to you. You aren't creepy, you aren't gross.” hearing these words made Cobra's heart beat faster.

“Darling I love you.” so many had called him and his kind such things in the past. If not for the law he believed him and Natsu would be together now. His tail wagged happily, still for now he was pleased to be with him.

Natsu smiled and held Cobra tighter. He wanted this day to be special for him, and it was almost ruined by those idiots.

Boom!

“Ehhh!” the door/wall was blown open and military troops came rushing in, some holding night sticks, others holding guns, others using riot shields. Jellal walked through the door.

“We received reports that a man and a lamia entered this hotel. Put your hands up and remove any penises from holes.”

“Jellal-san?” Natsu gasped.

“Ehh Natsu-kun?” Jellal smiled, and told the men to stand down. Natsu explained what happened, as Cobra sulked over their ruined moment. They left the hotel and made it back to the street, however as luck or bad luck would have it they bumped into that group of monster haters.

They saw where they had come from.

“Ohh gross they came out of that place.”

“Does it even have a dick? Or an ass?”

“How disgusting?”

“Can you even call it a man?”

“Look you can see it's nipples through his shirt, how sick!”

More insults flew and Cobra felt his tail rattle, he shielded his chest with his arms. Jellal noticed. “Oi stop it...”

Before Cobra could strike Natsu did. He punched Faust, who's legs flew back and kicked Byro in the face, and his elbow hit Erza in the face, she went flying back and landed into Sugarboy. They all went flying and hit a pole, it bent and smacked their heads.

“It's not against the law if human hits a human right?”

“Darling!” Cobra hugged him, and Jellal smiled. He made the jerks pay for all the damages since it seemed it was there fault.

They returned home and Cobra put his plushies away. Natsu's hand got bandaged, and the pinkette breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good we avoided a serious incident.'

“Natsu-kun, how did you get that mark on your cheek?”

“I tripped and fell.” he gave a thumbs up.

“Ahh that's okay then.”

“Care to explain this?” Jellal held up the used condom. Natsu gulped and began to sweat. “I think I can be persuaded to keep this our little secret.”

“Really?”

“Indeed, if you'll fulfill a selfish request.”

“Yes?” Jellal suddenly spread his legs and went to his crotch.

“I'd like to taste your cock.” Natsu blushed, but he really couldn't say no. So he nodded and Jellal undid the boy's pants and freed his monstrous dick. It was twitching and starting to get hard. “Ohh so big” he took a big whiff of it. “Smells delicious to.”

Jellal stroked his length coaxing him to full arousal. He licked the tip, his hand gliding over his shaft with expert skill.

While his hand glided over his length, his tongue ran across the tip, swirling around the head, before attacking his piss slit. “Ohh!” Jellal wrapped his lips around the head and began working his mouth over his dick.

Jellal was very skilled, but still human, unlike Cobra who could deep throat him, Jellal worked with what he could reach and didn't hold back. Mouth, hand and tongue worked Natsu's fat 12 incher. 'So good, so good!' Jellal was blushing and he continued to suck him, hollowing his cheeks to work him harder.

Natsu gave in and came, his thick seed pouring down the older man's throat. Jellal gulped it down, and pulled back to the head to get a good taste, but after rolling his seed around on his tongue he swallowed the load.

“Ahh today was very eventful. Keep up the good work Natsu-kun.” Natsu was slumped in his chair and quickly tucked himself back in his pants. “You were great let me have a taste again some other time.” he winked and made his exit.

Cobra was waiting out in the hall. “Go apologize.” he left the house and Cobra went in.

“Darling it's all my fault.”

“No it's okay sorry our date got ruined.” Cobra tackled him to the ground.

“It was a good date, a great date. Darling was so cool.”

“And we avoided you getting deported.” Cobra started stripping off Natsu's clothes. “Oi what are you doing?”

“Jellal-san is sneaky, but I won't be defeated. I'll have you claim me here.” he opened his fuck hole.

“Hey we just avoided you getting deported.”

“I know so let's have a celebratory fuck!” he tossed Natsu's clothes away and removed his own shirt. He met Natsu chest to chest, their nipples rubbing against each other. “Ohh this feels so good.”

Cobra's ear twitched as he heard oot steps coming back. They parted as Jellal opened the door. “Natsu-kun I'm hungry treat me to dinner.”

“Yeah yeah...” Cobra sulked missing a chance yet again.

'Will the day ever come that Darling will take my virginity?'

To be continued

Chap 3 New Rival Jackal!


End file.
